


the First Tudor Queen

by StarfyreStorm



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfyreStorm/pseuds/StarfyreStorm
Summary: The First Tudor Queen is a poem dedicated to Mary I of England, eldest daughter of Henry VIII through his first Queen Katherine of Aragon. She was the granddaughter of Isabella of Castile, Fernand of Aragon, Elizabeth of York and Margaret Beaufort. Mary I's reign is a bloody one, earning her the name "Bloody Mary" (and the inspiration for the somewhat popular game) as she tried to return England to her beloved Roman Catholic Church.This is what I thought she might have felt on the day she was crowned.~ NephilimofEmelanTortallAvalonandYork
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	the First Tudor Queen

The whole of England had turned out,   
to see the daughter of good king Hal crowned.   
Her heart pounded,   
as she closed her pale blue eyes,   
Acutely aware of that she held the Septar and Orb.

A small smile crept across her lips,   
as she felt the crown of Saint George sit on her head.   
If only her mother could see her now,   
fulfilling the destiny she had seen for her. 

Her father had tried to deny her birthright,   
by labeling her a bastard and placing Elizabeth above her.   
All his efforts had gone to waste,   
though despite this she wondered if he would even be proud. 

The heaviness that made her heart sink,   
as memories she tried to suppress flashed before her mind.   
She opened her eyes as the Archbishop turned to the crowd that had gathered,   
“Long live Queen Mary!” he shouted and she could hear the common people from outside Westminister.


End file.
